I'm Engaged to THAT!
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno and her sister find themselves ingaged to the Uchiha brothers.The whole girl population of the world hates them.Because of their parents'famousnes,its all around the world.And the Haruno sisters find themselve stuck in a house with them.R
1. What Engagement!

**Okay Mina,New Story!!**

**X:SUMMARY:x_-_** Sakura Haruno,the princess at Konoha Academy,also a part time model and Actor and teen icon Sasuke Uchiha clide.What happened when they find they were engaged at Birth.Sakura runs to her older sister,Nanami. And,Sasuke goes to Itachi,who is kinda OOC in this fanfic!.But then they have to live alone in a house!And to top it off,their parents even engage Nanami to Itachi and send them to live in the same house!How will these two sister cope with living and being engaged to two egoistcal jerks? Yanamaka Ino and her sister Inoko seem to be jealous of the two Haruno sisters.And it seems the whole world hates them.Their moms had to spill it to the media! GRR!

**BEWARE **Almost everyone has an older sibling!!! I said Almost!

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura Haruno-**Age:** 15 **Gender:** Female **Height:** 5'5 **Birthday:**March 28** Status:** Model,and singer,highschool student. **Family:** Haruno Ren(Father)Haruno Midori(Mother)Haruno Kaori(Older sister) Haruno Nanami(Older sister) Haruno Hikari(Nanami's dobermen puppy)Haruno Saki(Sakura's belgian sherpard puppy) Haruno Suzu(Kaori's baby wolfdog)** Hair:**Pink,waist long **Eyes:**Emerald Green** Personality:** Violent,Helpful,anti-snobbish,cute,warm,hates jerks,and doesn't brag about being a model.**Bust:** 88 (c-cups)

Nanami Haruno-**Age:** 19 **Gender:**Female **Height:** 5'4**Birthday: **April 19 **Status:**Model,Singer,Modeling Angency owner, Master degree at Harvard Law school **Family:** Haruno Ren(Father)Haruno Midori(Mother)Haruno Kaori(Older sister) Haruno Sakura (Younger sister) Haruno Hikari(Nanami's dobermen pinscher puppy)Haruno Saki(Sakura's pet Belgian sherpard puppy) Haruno Suzu(Kaori's baby wolfdog) **Hair:** Green,almost down to the knees **Eyes:**Sea blue** Personality:**Helps others,isnt snobby,caring,cute,warm,innocent,doesn't tolerate arrogant people,doesn't brag.**Bust: **89(c-cups)

Sasuke Uchiha-**Age:**15 **Gender:**male**Height:**6'1** Birthday:**July 23** Sta****tus**Actor,Model,high school** Family: **Uchiha Fugaku(Father) Uchiha Mikoto(mother)Uchiha Itachi(Older Brother) Uchiha Rin(Sasuke's pitbull) Uchiha Katsu(Itachi's Doberman puppy) **Hair:**black,spikey** Eyes:**onyx-ish black** Personality:** Cold,arrogant,full of himself,doesn't give crap about others,serious,brags.

Itachi Uchiha-**Age:**19 **Gender:**male** Height:**6'2**Birthday:** June 9** Sta****tus:**recording studio owner,model,Master degree in Buisness and Law,Harvard** Family: **Uchiha Fugaku(Father) Uchiha Mikoto(mother)Uchiha Sasuke(Younger Brother) Uchiha Rin(Sasuke's pitbull) Uchiha Katsu(Itachi's Doberman puppy) **Hair:**Black,pony tail** Eyes:**onyx-ish black** Personality:** same as Sasuke.

(If your asking why I didn't do the "it's the same as Sakura" with Nanami,its because Nanami is more Naïve,more warm,friendlier,but hates arrogant people like Sakura)

**

* * *

**

**Minor-ish character intro!!**

Midori Haruno-** Age-** 39 **Gender**-female **Height:**5'3(The Haruno girls are short…)**Birthday:** August 1 **Status:** World class model,multi-billion designer. **Hair**: Green **Eyes:**Emerald Green

Ren Haruno-**Age:** 42 **Gender-**male** Height: **6'1(Haha,all of the boys are a good head taller then the Haruno girls!!)**Birthday:**March 14 **Status:** Multi-billion tycoon,part time lawyer.** Hair: **black **Eyes:** sea blue

Fugaku Uchiha-** Age: **45 **Gender:**male **Height:** 6'1** Birthday:** December 12 **Status:**Lawyer and Multi-million tycoon.** Hair:**black **Eyes:**Onyx-ish black

Mikoto Uchiha-**Age -**39 **Gender-** female **Height:** 5'8 **Birthday:** April 20 **Status:** world class model, and multi-million tycoon **Hair: **black **Eyes:** forest green.

Kaori Haruno-** Age-**20 **Gender-**female** Height: **5'6 **Birthday:** May 2 **Status:** millionair lawyer, part time model.**Hair:** green **Eyes:** Emerald green.

Ino Yanamaka- **Age-** 15 **Gender-** female,or she's a girly-man… **Height: **6'3(haha!She's taller then Sasuke..now with 5 inch heels..holy shit!She towers over Sasuke!)** Status:** model and nothing more,high school.**Hair-**Blonde **Eyes:** sky blue

Inoko Yanamaka- **Age- **18 **Gender-** what Ino is..**Height:** 6'4(Holy pig crap!She's a frigging sky scrapper!) **Status:** Model,college student. ---not smart** Hair-**blonde **Eyes-** sky blue.

**

* * *

**

**Friends Intro!! Skipping the whole age and crap!**

Hinata Hyuuga-Same age as Sakura,is one of Sakura's best friend.She got rid of her stuttering problem after a while.Her father is also a multi-millionair.Her older sister Hina is one of Nanami's best friends.

TenTen Heiki(Heiki means weapons)- A year older then Sakura,she's one of Sakura besties.Her father owns a weapon industry,and are also multi-millionairs.Her older sisters are best friends with Sakura's older sisters,MeiMei being Nanami's and MingMing being Kaori's.

Temari Sabaku – About a year older then Sakura,she moved to Japan with her Older sister Megumi,leaving her brothers,and Her dad who is the Mayor California ,while her mom is a fashion designer.Megumi befriends Nanami and Temari with Sakura.

Neji Hyuuga- Hinata's bodygaurdish cousin.(In this fanfic,his father is still alive..)He' over protective when it come to Hinata.He has an Older brother named Daiki,who is friend with Itachi.He's best friends with Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki- the same age as Sasuke,best friend with Neji,Shikamaru,and Sasuke.Doesnt have any siblings,his's grandpa is Jiraiya.

Shikamaru Nara- He's the same ole shika,except he has an older brother,named Shin who is best friends with Itachi.

Kakashi Hakake- The same age as Kaori.An ex-actor,male model.Has a thing for Kaori.Eventually Kakashi X Kaori,gomen girls!He is Sasuke's manager.

Tsunade- Sakura's Manager,also principle of Konoha Academy.Ex-model.

Jiraiya- The boss of Icha Icha corp. And Naruto's grandpa

**

* * *

**

Pink hair flashed threw the hallways.Emerald eyes darting swiftly from side to side.A petite pinkette walked through the hallways.Behind her were her best friends. A girl with waist long purple hair and lavernder eyes,even though she wasn't as curvy as her friend,she was still pretty hot.Then came a brunette,with chocolate brown eyes,abit bustier then the other two,but she wasn't bragging about it.Then came a blonde with her hair in four pony tails and teal eyes,abit bustier then all of them.They were pretty much the popular people.

Sakura,Hinata,TenTen and Temari were very well know for their families' riches.They weren't bullies,but they were hot enough to have indivual fan club,threw the islands of Japan,and for Sakura,all over the world.Though Sakura was short,she was pretty cute.Plus she was a model.To be exact,these four girls were famous worldwide.But they don't brag about it.They're pretty muched hated by the girl population,because they snag all the guys' attention.

-After school-

"Hey,You guys,4 way,My mom said she had something to tell me,and it uber important!" she said,as her limo left the curb.She saw her friends nod.

She arrived at a huge white marble mansion.She sighed, 'Welcome home,Sakura,..maybe I could get Nanami-neechan to help me alter my new top.' She thought,thinking of her new A&F top,it was a tankie,but it was abit too boring.Plus,she did that to all of her clothes,she buys them designer,and tweek them up,so it was one of a kind.

"I'm home!" she called out.

Walking in,she saw her mother,Manami,her sisters,Nanami,and Kaori,and then some people she didn't know. 'What the …..'

"Sasuke-kun,I have something very Important to tell you after Photo shoot!" his mother,Mikoto chirped.

'She's up to something,I can tell,' he thought as he watched his mom.Itachi was .. Sasuke groaned.This was going to be bad.

He quickly hurried out of the door,so he could get to his photo shoot and away from his sly minded mom.

'That boy,seriously,he must be grateful I'm giving him a little push or people would think his gay!' Mikoto thought to herself,feeling quite pleased at her planning when Sasuke was born.

"Itachi-kun,you know that Sasuke is engaged form birth…" Itachi pretened to listen to his mom.

'Poor you,little brother,' he thought.

-some where away from his mom-

"Sasuke-kun,look rich boy-ie,give me some hot shmexy look!" CoCo ordered.Sasuke glared at his just went on with his weird expectations.

-later-

"Mom,why are we at the Haruno estate?" he asked curiously.Peering out,he could see two girls with green hair playing,chasing each other on the huge lawn.Their chest seem to jiggle when they moved each time.He looked over and saw his brother staring at the shorter one.The girl was giggling,her whole face lit up,her green locks sways in the breeze.Her face was one full of pure innocence.Sasuke smirked.

"Neh,Onii-chan,you like what you see?" Sasuke teased.His brother snapped out of his trance.

"What are you talking about foolish little brother?" he asked,trying the mask up the fact he was staringHis mother looked amused.Sasuke could actually see the wheels turn in her mind.He shuddered.But Itachi looked like he was in a far away place.Looking out,once again,the girls were on horses and seem to be riding towards the house,they were just infront of their car.

He saw the girls stop and rushed inside .Their car came to a stop.He saw a woman who look like she was in her mid 30's,with the same green locks as the girls before. 'Must be their mother,'he thought. He watched as his mom hugged the other woman and kissed her on both of her cheeks,the woman returning the jester.

"Midori-chan!It's soo good to see you alive and happy!" his mother squealed.

"Oh,are those your boys,Mikoto-chan?" the other woman named Midori,asked,looking at his mother.

"Why yes,this is Sasuke," Mikoto said,pushing Sasuke infront to let Midori scrutinize.Midori sent Mikoto an approving glance,then her gaze landed on Itachi.

"And this is Itachi," his mother pointed and finished. Midori,raised her eyebrows.

'Wasn't he the one Nanami kept on saying was an arragont shit head through law school?' Midori thought to herself.She saw her middle daughter,Nanami,who had her green hair and her father's sea blue eyes ramble on and on about how "Uchiha Itachi" was a arragont,selfish,jerkish,idiotic,moronic bastard, and how he was in all of her classes,and something about Kami-sama hating her,and she started wailing.

"Neh,Itachi-san,"Midori started.Itachi raised his eyebrows when he heard his name.

"Do you know my daughter,Nanami Haruno?" she asked.Itachi's eyes widen,but then turned back to his impassive face.Midori raised her eyebrow inwardly, 'He does remind me of Fugaku..that cold bastard!'.

"Yes,but may I ask,what does that have to do with anything? Itachi asked,his eyebrows raised in an arragontly manner. 'Nanami was right..I'll just..pay her back for..stealing my stash of chocolate.'(Midori is obessed with Chocolate,Kaori is the only normal Haruno girl)

"Please,come in," Midori said,ushering them in.The inside of the house showed that,the Harunos,were indeed richer then the Uchihas.They had expensive things everywhere.Even the flowers looked designer!Sasuke swore he saw a marking on one of it's petals.

"Nana-chan! Kaori-chan! We have visitors!" Midori yelled.The Uchiha brothers watches as two girls with light green hair bounce down the stairs.They've changed into jeans and a Lil Miss t-shirt. The shorter girl,with sea blue eyes had a sky blue "Little Miss Lovely" while the taller one,that looked like a replica of Midori had a light pink"Little Miss Popular".

"YOU!" the one with ocean blue eyes said,pointing a perfect little french manicured finger at Itachi.Mikoto looked confused,Midori looked like she won the lottery,Sasuke was there.

"Yes,me,that's how you greet an old friend now,Nanami-chan?"Itachi taunted.Nanami,huffed.

"Yeah,some friend you were,you prick!" she said back.Mikoto now looked amused.

"Itachi-chan,who is this?" Mikoto asked her older son.Itachi looked over at his mother and said:

"She was a girl from Harvard that I meet,she's pretty hot headed,and she needs anger management," he answered. Mikoto and Midori sweatdropped.Nanami,finally blowing her top,ran after Itachi screaming, "COME BACK HERE YOU TWIT! I'LL KILL YOU! THEN I'LL REVIVE YOU AND THEN TORTURE YOU TO DEATH AGAIN!"

"Kaa-chan,you better stop her before she hurts herself,"Kaori said,watching her little sister chase after the older Uchiha.Midori Haruno made no effort to calm down her middle daughter,but said "Kao-chan,Nana-chan wont do anything too rash,at least she has more sense then Sakura." She added.She turned to her childhood friend.

"Mikoto-chan,seems that my Sakura-chan is running abit late,care for some tea?" Midori asked.Mikoto nodded understandingly.Kaori sweatdropped 'Your daughter is about to kill the older Uchiha,and all you care about is tea?!Mom,you are hopeless.'

Kaori looked over to find that her little sister has finally caught up with heir of the Uchiha corp. and sweatdropped. 'Nanami,how are you going to kill him if you on his back?Back stab him? Haha,that made some sense!'.

Nanami was huffing and puffing. Ugh,right now,she hated her lack of stamina.At her stamina's last whit,she jumped on Itachi's back,and right now,she need to rest to replenish some of it so she could beat the crap out of him.If someone saw them now,they would think they were lovers that just got out of a lover's quarrel,because of the ..um..previous events.Nanami rested her head on Itachi's back,seeming because she was about a head shorter then him.To her surprise,Itachi just let her stay there.

Mikoto and Midori were cooing over how cute they looked.

"Awww,isnt that sweet?" Mikoto asked in a dreamy voice.

"It's soooo cute!" Midori squealed.

Sasuke sweatdropped. 'This is pointless,' he thought.

"Kaa-san,what am I here for?" Sasuke asked.Mikoto turned her head to her younger son.

"Sasuke-kun,it would be better to tell you when Midori's youngest daughter arrives," she said,like it was the the most known information in the world.

"Why?" he asked again.He saw his mom smirk. 'Uhh,I shouldn't have asked,' he thought regettingly.

"Now,Sasuke-kun,you'll just have to wait!" Mikoto chirped.Just then,they heard the door open and a cute little voice that called out "I'm home!" He looked over to see a girl,that was a good head shorter then him,with pink hair and flashing emerald eyes. 'She's pretty cute….'

Sakura walked in to see this:

Kaori was just standing there,watching Nanami.

Nanami was on some dude's back,and they look like friggin lovers.It was disturbing since her sister never dates..most of the time.

Her mom was having tea with a black haired lady.

And a pretty hot guy,just standing there watching her.

"Um…Kaa-chan,what is this?" she asked,looking down at her mother.

"Oh,Mikoto-chan,this is my youngest daughter,Sakura-chan!" Midori chirped.Sakura looked at her mom,but she bowed and said her greetings.

"Okay,Minna-san! Get on the couch!"Midori said,pointing at a huge white leather coach.Everyone obeyed.But since Nanami was still suffering from her energy depletion,Itachi had to set her down.

"KAWII!" the mother squealed. Itachi and Nanami sweatdropped.

"Okay,I gather you all here today,because,…"Midori started..making a pause so it would be more dramatic.

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan…." Mikoto added,again,trying to make the suspence.Sasuke looked at Sakura,Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You two.."Midori started.Sasuke and Sakura snapped.

"JUST TELL US ALDREAY!" They yelled at their mothers.The other sweatdropped and tried to calm down their younger siblings.

"Were engaged since birth!" Midori and Mikoto chirped.Sasuke looked like hell froze over.Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers,almost UFO sized,her glossy bottom lip dropped on the ground.Mikoto and Midori smirked evily.Sasuke shuddered,Sakura hid behind him.

"And to make it better,you'll be living in the same house!" Sasuke looked like he was about to object,and Sakura whimpered.But His mother cut him off.

"Unless you want to disgrace your family and turn down an engagement from birth,I guess you shouldn't have the Uchiha name," Mikoto stated,knowing well that now,Sasuke would go along with the engagment.

"Same goes for you,Sakura," her mom said,looking seriously at her.Sakura whimpered,but nodded.

"Alright mom,but this doesn't mean I love her," Sasuke said.

"And,you have to make public apperences,go shopping and do couple stuff too!"Mikoto added. Sasuke and Sakura looked horrified.Their older siblings snickered.

"Nanami," Midori said,looking at her middle daughter. Nanami stopped snickering and looked alarmed.

"Itachi," Mikoto said.Itachi stopped and had the same reaction as Nanami.They looked at each other and gulped.

"You two are also engaged," their mothers chirped together.Nanami fell over.Itachi had a look of horror.Nanami got up and said "When did this happen?! You know I hate him mom!".

"This happened right now,you two look sooo cute together! Now go make some sexy grand babies for me and your mother!" Mikoto said back to Nanami. Nanami and Itachi sweatdropped.

"And,hate is only a step closer to love!" Midori sung.Then linked arms with Mikoto,they went off to the kitchen singing about two sets of sexy grand babies. Everyone sweatdropped. Kaori got up and was going to make an escape,but Sakura caught her.

"Neh! Why didn't Kaori-neechan get paired off?!" Sakura asked angerily.Nanami turned to face her older sister.

"Nee-chan.." Nanami said dangerously.

"Look,it seems like their wasn't an Uchiha for me,because I'm older,and they only had 2 sons." Kaori reasoned.It worked.

"Okay,Kaori-neechan!"Sakura chirped. Nanami nodded. The Uchiha brothers were thinking the same thing.. 'Moodswings?'

**

* * *

**

Suzu-chan: Like the names?Nanami is my favorite!!!

Nanami-How the heck did I get engaged to that cold bastard?

Suzu-chan: -sweatdrops- remember the summary.

Nanami-: oh..yeah.

Suzu-chan :How did everyone like it? If you reveiw I'll give you a cookie!!!

Takes out cookies and passes it around

R&R!!


	2. Puppies!

**Disclaimer:** I don't wanna own Naruto!! I want Sakura!! She's soooo kawii!!

**Summ****ary:**Sakura Haruno,the princess at Konoha Academy,also a part time model and Actor and teen icon Sasuke Uchiha clide.What happened when they find they were engaged at Birth.Sakura runs to her older sister,Nanami. And,Sasuke goes to Itachi,who is kinda OOC in this fanfic!.But then they have to live alone in a house!And to top it off,their parents even engage Nanami to Itachi and send them to live in the same house!How will these two sister cope with living and being engaged to two egoistcal jerks? Yanamaka Ino and her sister Inoko seem to be jealous of the two Haruno sisters.And it seems the whole world hates them.Their moms had to spill it to the media! GRR!

**

* * *

**

The Uchiha brothers watched as their "Fiances'" organize the rooms.They were pretty picky.About ..2 hours went by.It was about 2 in the afternoon.It has been 6 hours since they moved in.The house wasn't as big as the house at the Haruno estate.Both the Uchiha's and Haruno's put in money to build this house for them.It was a mansion though.It had 2 bedrooms rooms,to their dismay,and 2 bathrooms that were attached to the rooms.The rooms were pretty big,both master bedrooms. Two big walk in closets,and then to there utter dismay,one bed.The Uchihas' were thinking that they should share a room with the same gender,but to their surprise,the girls declined.

"If we're going to be engaged,might as well act like it,because,if we go through the marriage and wedding,which we know our mothers will pull,and then get a divorce,it would bring shame to our family's name," Nanami reasoned.So they ended up in their coupling ways.

2 hours later,they found out their mothers spilled to the media.It was all over the place.

_"Hello!This gossip girl,on the report.Info is that the Hot Uchiha brothers are engaged to .."_

_[Click_

_"This is the Weakly Gossip,Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are enga…"_

_[Click_

_"The Sex god icon,Uchiha Itachi has been engaged to Haruno Nanami,that wrench,that fucking bitch!YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME YOU WHORE!!" BEEEP…._

_"We interrupt to bring you this message.."_

The Uchihas' and Sakura sweatdropped,but Nanami was sniffing.Her eyes were wide and teary.She jumped onto Itachi and started wailing about how "The world hates her" and that "she was the next Adolf Hitler." Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped,and Itachi was trying to calm her down.Since Itachi wasn't calming her down..enough..Sakura suggested they go to the shopping.

"Nanami-neechan, how about some shopping?" Sakura asked. Nanami brighten up,dragged Sakura up stairs to change. The Uchihas' sweatdrops got bigger.They both had the same thing in mind.

'Is this girl Bi-polar?'

-**Upstairs**-

"Nanami-neechan,how about this Abercrombie mini skirt?" Sakura asked,throwing the jeans mini at the Green haired midget..I mean..girl.(To be exact,I'm shorter then both of them..so I just insulted myself..)

"And,Sakura,how about this Chanel summer dress,leggins,and Louie Mules," Nanami said,throwing the outfit on her&& Itachi's bed. Sakura eyes sparkle as she eyed the multi-colored "C" dress and the Louis Vition Mules,and the aqua leggins to finish the touch. (I'm a fashion queen,I know almost everything about it! And you ask why I'm doing this instead of shopping..good point…it's because I came back,and had nothing to do since my friends went to their summer jobs) .Nanami pulled out True Religion jeans, Marc by Marc Jocob's Tankie, with a Juicy Couture half jacket and the same Mules as Sakura.

Nanami pulled her hair into a half ponytail,let her bangs hang over the right side and with a coupld of strands on her left to frame her pale face.Adding black eyeliner to make her eye color pop and some white eyeshadow right on the lids.

Sakura just let her hair cascade down her back.She just wore some lip gloss,and threw it in her Coach purse. Taking out their identical Dior sunglasses,they left to go down stairs to show their "Soon-to-be-husbands.'

The boys were speechless.

"What?Do I have something on my face?" Nanami asked Itachi.Itachi just shook his head,not trusting his voice.Sasuke had the same reaction.The girls shrugged,and and headed for the door.

'She's drop dead gorgeous…' Itachi thought 'but she doesn't need to know that'.

'Holy crap,she's …er..why am I thinking about this?' Sasuke..was er..thinking.

Itachi and Sasuke walked out of the door.When they walked out, the girls' were having problems with the paparazzi.

"Itachi!! I'm scared!!!!"Nanami yelled at him frantically.

"Sasuke!!! They're following me!!Stalkers!!!" Sakura yelled,flailing her arms around her to show her nerousness.

Itachi and Sasuke sweatdropped. 'I'm engaged to an idiot…' they both thought.(Haha,they're really alike,they think the same things!)

"Hey,stop bothering her." Itachi ordered.

"Unless you want a broken nose." Sasuke threatened.

To the Haruno girls' amazement,the reporters listened.Going over to their fiances', the girls picked up their bags they dropped in the confusion.

"Arigato Itachi," Nanami said,pulling Itachi down into a kiss.(She is about a head shorter then him..[Total Nanami X Itachi moment!!!)

_-click-_

_-flash-_

_-flashy flash flash-_

_-click-_

Nanami turned bright red when she relized that the media got a picture of them kissing.Itachi looked dazed.Sasuke snickers,but he stopped when Sakura gave him a kiss on his cheek.He "hned" and a light pink color was visable over the bridge of his nose.

-_click-_

_-clicky click click-_

_-DING-_

Nanami dragged Itachi to the pet shop,where Sakura dragged Sasuke to the mall.

Nanami was visiting the puppies.She squealed each time she saw a new one,and her eyes finally landed on a 4 week old doberman puppy.It looked like it was barley old enough to eat dog food. Nanami pointed to it,the worker picked up the puppy.She took the puppy, and began cooing over how cute it was.

"So,I heard that you two are together,right?" the worker asked.It was a pretty good looking male with brown hair and hazel eyes. Itachi was about to say that they were in an arranged egagement,but to his surprise, Nanami agreed.

"Yeah,it was sudden,love kinda hit us hard,we knew each other from Harvard," she nodded,elbowing Itachi lightly in the ribs.Itachi,taking that as a 'play-along-or-I'll-kill-you-after.'

"Hn" was all he could say.He watched as puppy licked Nanami's face,and listened to angel-like voice giggle.Deciding to be a good fiance,he said:

"I'll buy it."

Nanami looked abit shocked,but then went back to playing with the small Doberman pinscher.

"Arigato Ita-kun!" she squealed,kissing him on the cheek,and went off to pay for the puppy.Itachi swore he heard the worker mutter, "Lucky Bastard". Itachi walked up behind his fiance and gave the cashier his credit card. The cashier was a bleach blonde with dark brown roots and brown eyes,a boob job,and too much make up.Her eyes turned into hearts when she saw him.She smiled slyly, and looked at Nanami who was playing with her new dog.

'He's gonna be mine,bitch.'

"Why Hi! I'm Ami,how about me and you tonight,your place?" she purred,winking at him.Itachi shuddered,and looked over at his fiance.Nanami blinked a couple of times,and cocked her head to a side,making her look super innocent.

"What does she mean Itachi?" Nanami ask,peering at him behind her thick eyelashes.Her eyes sparkle with naïve –ness.

"Nothing Nanami,how about we get some stuff for that puppy of your's,what did you name it?" he asked.

"Hikari!" she squeaked.She hugged the puppy,and the puppy ended up licking her cheek.

"Neh,don't you think that it should still be bottle fed?" she asked looking down at her new pet.Itachi "HN"ed.

* * *

Meanwhile ,Sakura and Sasuke ended up at the mall.

"Sakura,why are we at the mall?" he asked. Sakura looked at him and said, "I'm meeting up with my friends." Sasuke was about to protest when she cut in.

"Don't worry, the girls invited some boys," she said,dragging him in,and into a small little café. It was the girls' hot spot, Café Starburst.The inside was cozy,not many people in there,but with the frequent visit from the girls,the café was a suscess.Not to mention the extra pay so that the workers don't tip off to the media about their 'girl meetings'.

"Hinata-chan!TenTen-chan!Temari-chan!" Sakura squeaked. Sasuke saw 3 other girls,one with purple hair,one with brown buns,and another with four blonde pony tails.Sasuke looked to see who the girls invited for him. It was Neji,Naruto,and Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked,surprised.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru manage to say.

"Hn," was all Neji said.

"Neh Teme,Hinata-chan invited us! Since Hinata is Neji's cousin!," Naruto..well..yelled.

The guys went on chatting about how Sasuke got engaged. The girls were..actually not bothered by it,just abit angered though.

"OMG,I cant believe your mom engaged you to that cold hearted idiot!" TenTen said,steamed.

"No,what I totally cant believe is that,your mom forced you AND Nanami to live with him!" Temari fumed.

"And Itachi," Hinata added.

"Ugh,not to mention,we have to do 'couple' stuff for the media," Sakura groaned. The girls patted Sakura's saying "There There,its okay."

For the rest of the day,Sakura and girls dragged the boys into the shops to buy things.At the end,they went to the pet shop.

The girls split up to look at the animals. And as you guess,Sakura went to look at puppies.And the whole being a good fiance and buying the puppy routine.(I was too lazy to write everything out again..)

Sakura looked down at her 6 week old shepard puppy, 'Saki' and cooed.She brought some dog food,and then her and Sasuke headed home.

When she got back,Itachi was making warm milk,and Nanami had a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Nanami-neechan, you didn't tell me you had a ..um..you know..with him," Sakura said,pointing at Itachi,who was now feeding the 'you-know'. Nanami looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"This is the puppy Itachi got me!" Nanami squealed.Sakura made an "O",Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Oh,Sasuke got me one too!!" Sakura said,joining her older sister squealing.

And thus,the went on the whole night spoiling their little babies.And when they fell asleep,Nanami somehow ended up on Itachi lap, and Sakura in Sasuke's.But the thing is….

Is Nanami really the next Adolf Hilter?

Is she going to grow a retarded mustach?

Will she rule the world?

Will She, Nanami Haruno, be as retarded as the guy named Adolf Hilter?

* * *

Suzu- Kinda short.

Nanami- WAH!!!!!!!!! -wails- I'm the next Adolf Hitler who was a retared fat kid!

Suzu- Reviewers,please, review so she can stop getting my keyboard wet!

Nanami- Your mean.

Suzu- there there,here's Hikari!

Hikari- Woof!

Suzu- ………. When did dogs learn how to type?

_R&R_

I'll give you…Itachi!

MWAHHAHAHAHAA!

Itachi- your retarded.

Suzu- Your Mean. Sniff Sniff.

Nanami- chea,my point!

Itachi- I bought you a puppy.

Nanami-…..yeah,sorry Suzuki,your on your own.

Suzu- Everyone is sooooooo mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But my reviewers are sooo nice!!


End file.
